Une décision à deux
by Voracity666
Summary: Suède veut un enfant. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment au goût de Finlande. Jusqu'où faudra-t-il aller pour que l'affrontement cesse ? Yaoi mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une fic cadeau pour Susue !**

**Pour te remercier davoir établie le Secret Santa, Susue, j'ai eu envie de faire une petite surprise~**

**Dédicace à Finny et Scotty qui m'ont pas mal aidé, aussi :3**

**Bonne lecture !**

******Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Finlande étendait tranquillement le linge, sifflotant un air à la mode. Le dîner était tranquillement en train d'achever sa cuisson. C'était une soirée comme les autres, une où Sealand était avec la fratrie Kirkland afin qu'il les connaisse bien, comme l'avait souhaité Finlande lorsqu'il s'était trouvé avec la micro-nation à charge.

-Berwald ne devrait plus tarder, se fit-il la réflexion.

Il ramassa la panière et alla vérifier l'état du repas. Au même moment, il put entendre le pas si caractéristique de son compagnon sur le perron. Son cœur eut un double battement malgré lui. Des siècles maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient et s'étaient apprivoisés. Et ça ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de réagir comme si ils n'étaient qu'au premier pas d'une relation balbutiante.

-Bonsoir... le salua Suède en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

Il se pencha afin d'effleurer les lèvres de son amant puis se redressa, promenant son regard glacé sur ce qui l'entourait. Lorsqu'il saisit la composition du menu, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Le repas a l'air délicieux...

-Au lieu de brasser le vent, va poser tes affaires ! Se moqua Tino en agitant une spatule en sa direction.

-À vos ordres !

Il lui vola un baiser avant de disparaître à l'étage afin d'enfiler une tenue un peu plus décontractée. Il savourait d'avance la soirée. Il avait pris une semaine de congé pour profiter de son Finlandais préféré, avant que celui-ci n'entre dans sa période « Père Noël » où il était quasi impossible de l'approcher, tellement il était surexcité.

Descendant, il alla le prendre dans ses bras, posant son menton sur sa tête.

-Le dîner est presque prêt, tu sais. Tu peux tout aussi bien t'installer à table pour que je te serve...

-Je suis très bien là où je suis...

Il n'y avait que dans l'intimité de leur maison que Berwald se laissait autant aller. Il était plus réservé et presque pudique devant les étrangers. Même si les étrangers en question étaient ses propres frères !

-Tu me gènes, rit Tino. Va t'asseoir, je te dis, j'arrive dans un instant !

Ronchonnant pour la forme, il finit par obtempérer et soupira d'aise en prenant place. Malgré lui, il coula un regard en direction de la place inoccupée de Sealand. On sentait tout de suite la différence, aux heures de repas il était intenable.

Dirigeant son regard vers son amant, il demanda sans trop réfléchir :

-Et si on faisait un enfant ?

Ce fut si... hors-propos qu'il fallut un temps au cerveau de Tino pour qu'il assimile l'information. Et lorsque ce fut fait, on aurait cru qu'il s'était brûlé. Lâchant la spatule qu'il tenait encore, se raidissant de tout son corps et écarquilla les yeux, il hurla.

-QUOIII ?!

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, tremblant un peu.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

-La viande va brûler, énonça-t-il platement.

Ne pouvant rien tirer de plus, Finlande se contenta de servir le repas, profitant de cet instant de complicité qu'il pouvait partager avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Cet instant de félicité se poursuivit jusqu'à la chambre où ils purent se démontrer mutuellement leur amour, d'une manière un peu plus physique. Et lorsqu'ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, un air satisfait sur le visage, ils oublièrent ce qui s'était passé précédemment.

* * *

-Tu sais, Tino, je ne me moque pas de toi.

Surpris au-delà des mots, l'interpellé sursauta et faillit en avaler les épingles qu'il tenait avec la bouche. Les recrachant vivement, il lâcha le vêtement qu'il rapiéçait.

-Est-ce que tu peux cesser de surgir sans un bruit ?! Je vais frôler l'arrêt cardiaque, si tu continues !

L'embrassant tendrement pour se faire pardonner, Berwald le serra contre lui.

-Je veux un enfant, Tino. Pour de vrai. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

Le plus petit le fixa, l'air pensif.

-On en a déjà parlé. Et c'est hors de question !

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif, rattrapé par son compagnon.

-J'en ai parlé avec Écosse, tu sais. On ne sera pas obligé d'avoir recours à une mère porteuse, grâce à lui ! Ce sera notre propre enfant, porté par l'un de nous deux et chéri comme il se le doit !

Deux images s'imposèrent à lui. Une avec lui au ventre gonflé et une autre tenant un bambin blond respirant la joie de vivre, couvé par Suède qui souriait doucement.

Il les chassa bien vite.

-Et, évidemment, ce sera à moi de le porter, grinça-t-il.

Suède ne répliqua pas, le faisant exploser.

-J'en ai marre Berwald ! Qu'on me prenne pour ta femme, c'est une chose ! Qu'on me pense plus faible que Lily sans son frère, une autre ! Mais que tu ailles jusqu'à me proposer de renier ma virilité jusqu'à mon dernier soupir, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase !

Il lui jeta le tablier qu'il enfilait lors de ses différentes tâches. Les joues rougies par la colère, la voix hargneuse et les yeux débordants de fureur vive, on en était bien loin de l'image bisounours de Finlande.

-On se reverra à Noël ! Hurla-t-il une dernière fois avant de faire claquer la porte, faisant trembler la maison.

Resté seul, le tablier beige à la main, Berwald fixait par là où était parti son amant, un peu déstabilisé par cet accès de rage soudaine.

-Tino... marmonna-t-il vainement.

Il avait dû rentrer chez lui.

* * *

**(Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas fini~)**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil**

**Voracity666**


	2. Chapter 2

**La suite tant attendue~**

**Bonne lecture !**

******Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

******Islande : Jökull (glacier, islandais)**

******Danemark : Søren**

******Norvège : Nils**

* * *

Sealand fixait Suède sans rien dire. Il était rentré depuis quelques jours et il avait bien senti que l'ambiance avait changé.

En soit, l'absence de Finlande n'était en rien choquante ; il n'était pas souvent là à cette période, occupé par les préparatifs de Noël. Mais dans l'ambiance était sérieuse et enjouée, pas sombre et déprimante.

Les repas étaient traditionnels mais savoureux et non répétitifs et insipide. La maisonnée était claire, propre et fleurait bon le propre. Là, la poussière s'installait et ça ne sentait rien.

Mais Peter n'osait pas demander à son père adoptif ce qui s'était passé lors de son absence. Pas qu'il lui faisait peur, il l'avait un peu domestiqué avec le temps, mais il voyait la tristesse voiler les prunelles glaciales, il devinait les cernes mauves cachés par les lunettes.

Alors, avec son imagination d'enfant, Peter crut que Tino était partit, qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Et si c'était de sa faute ? Après tout, il n'avait pas été très sage avant de partir et s'était de nombreuses fois remonté les bretelles, avec ou sans la participation de Berwald.

Une nuit, terrifié par les cauchemars où le finlandais l'abandonnait en lui hurlant que tout était de sa faute, Peter alla se glisser dans le grand lit double froid. Il se blottit contre l'oreiller qui gardait encore un peu de l'odeur du petit blond et y sanglota tout bas.

Ce n'était pas son premier cauchemar mais bien la première fois qu'il venait se réfugier dans la chambre conjugale. Mais lorsque Berwald décida enfin d'aller se coucher, il n'en fut pas si surpris que ça et le serra même contre lui, l'apaisant dans son sommeil.

* * *

Finlande lisait les lettres des enfants et listait les commandes. Bien qu'il ne soit pas le seul Père Noël et qu'il préférait se charger des nations, il aimait bien se plonger dans les missives maladroites aux différents langages. Et puis il voulait se changer les idées.

Depuis son départ, il se traînait là où sa présence était réclamée mais sans la douceur de vivre qui le caractérisait tant, ni l'énergie.

-Tino si tu veux, Alberich peut te remplacer...

Le Père Noël des États-Unis pointait celui du Canada qui avait presque fini sa tâche.

-Non, ça va aller, je t'en remercie. Il faut que je m'en occupe.

À peine rassuré par le faible sourire, Dirck repartit au service courrier en se promettant de garder un œil sur lui.

_« Allez, Tino. Inspire un bon coup, serre les dents et chasse les pensées sombres ! C'est Noël, c'est Noël, c'est Noël ! »_

* * *

-C'est Noël ! C'est Noël ! C'est Noël ! S'exclamait Danemark.

Il courrait en criant depuis dix bonnes minutes, cherchant à avaler les flocons qui tombaient doucement, le tout sous le regard blasé de Norvège, resté au chaud.

Sealand était dehors lui aussi, faisant un bonhomme de neige avec application.

-Peter ne semble pas aussi excité qu'à l'ordinaire... déclara Islande.

Il jouait aux échecs avec Suède qui se renfrogna.

-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu plus de nouvelles de Tino ?

-Deux mois. Peut-être plus. Je ne m'amuse pas à compter, non plus...

Il soupira et avança son fou. Qui fut aussitôt pris par le cavalier adversaire.

-Il reviendra après Noël, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

Berwald semblait presque suppliant, serrant dans ses poings le pion stylisé.

C'était un vieux plateau d'échec aux pièces gravées de créatures sorties de la mythologie scandinave. Dragons, elfes, trolls, macareux...

Ces derniers n'étaient en rien mythologique, mais ce fut le seul moyen d'intéresser Jökull à ce jeu. Et depuis il était devenu un adversaire redoutable.

-Échec et mat, déclara-t-il platement.

Dehors, Søren et Peter s'envoyaient des boules de neige, toujours sous la surveillance de Nils qui faisait semblant de ne pas les entendre. Il ne participera à la conversation que si on l'y invite.

-Tu n'es pas concentré.

-Désolé, grogna le Suédois.

-Tu ne l'es pas non plus.

Il aurait pu se recevoir le plateau dans la figure, mais Berwald expira bruyamment avant de déclarer qu'il allait faire la sieste.

Il put sentir le regard des deux frères dans son dos alors qu'il gravissait les marches.

C'était le jour de Noël.

* * *

**(Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas fini~)**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil**

**Voracity666**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut salut ! On continue~**

**Bon, ce chapitre est court, hélas, mais la fin justifie les moyens !**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Peter jouait sagement dans le salon avec son nouveau circuit. Il imitait les différents bruits des véhicules avec la bouche.

Il était très content de ce qu'il avait reçu, c'est sûr, mais l'absence de sa « mère » avait assombrie sa belle humeur des fêtes, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas été le seul.

Tino ne les avait pas rejoint pour le réveillon ou le déballage des cadeaux. Il n'avait pas fêté la nouvelle année avec eux. Il n'avait pas du tout été là, et l'ambiance familiale s'en était fait ressentir, au point que Berwald et lui étaient partis plus tôt.

Là, il jouait tranquillement, tentant d'oublier la peine qui l'obscurcissait ces derniers jours.

Puis une boule de neige s'écrasa violemment sur la vitre du salon, le faisant sursauter. Une deuxième suivit, puis une troisième. Peter courut et ouvrit la vitre, recevant une quatrième boule sur le front.

-Oh, désolé mon grand !

Son cœur rata un battement à cette voix et il se dépêcha d'enlever la neige de ses yeux.

-Maman !

Il lança ses bras en avant afin de le serrer contre lui, mais Tino était trop loin et ne semblait pas vouloir s'approcher plus.

-Tu rentres maman ? Tu reviens avec nous ?

Les yeux de la petite nation brillaient d'espoir contenu, à en faire mal à Tino.

-Non. Je suis désolé, je voulais juste venir te voir ?

-Et papa ? Il est au travail, là, mais il sera très heureux de te revoir !

Peter tentait de l'attraper pour qu'il entre, oubliant qu'il n'était que à la fenêtre et que ça n'était guère pratique.

Tino le regardait avec tristesse. Il n'aurait pas dû venir, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

-Maman, s'il-te plaît, reviens à la maison, je t'en supplie...

Il en était presque à pleurer, sa vue se brouillait et ses yeux piquaient.

-Tino ?

Une voix grave dans son dos. Berwald était rentré du travail. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de copeau de bois qui l'accompagnait partout. Il était là, juste derrière lui. À deux pas de lui. Il n'avait qu'à se retourner et...

Berwald referma les bras sur le corps sanglotant.

-Tu es à la maison, maintenant, Tino. Tu es rentré.

Il le berça quelques temps, lui caressant les cheveux et se gavant de son odeur de neige fraîche.

Tino était de retour, et c'était ce qui importait à Berwald et à Peter.

-Va ouvrir la porte, Peter.

Il obtempéra rapidement, trop heureux du retour de sa « mère ». Il resta à la porte, regardant Berwald porter son amant jusqu'au salon, le posant sur le canapé. Il ôta les chaussures, le manteau et l'écharpe, plaça le plaid sur ses épaules et s'assit à ses côtés, le reprenant contre lui.

-Tu es chez nous, Tino, tout va bien. Tout va mieux aller...

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, ayant l'impression de revivre à chaque contact de plus.

Un mouchoir en papier se balança sous ses yeux, tendu par Sealand qui en avait une boîte sous le bras. Il était facile à deviner que la micro-nation avait très envie de se pelotonner entre ses deux parents et de profiter de toute la chaleur et l'amour dont ils émanaient à cet instant. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour lui.

À sa grande surprise, son père lui ouvrit les bras, l'invitant sur ses genoux, tout près de Finlande.

-Nous sommes une famille. Compris ? Peu importe que nous soyons trois ou plus... Nous sommes une famille, et c'est tout ce qui compte, déclara Suède.

Finlande serra son protégé contre lui. Il lui avait extrêmement manqué pendant tout ce temps, craignant pour sa santé.

-C'est tout ce qui compte, répéta-t-il.

Berwald pleura.

* * *

Tino n'était rentré que depuis quelques jours, mais l'ambiance se ressentait. Le soleil est de retour.

Avant de partir travailler, Berwald se pencha pour embrasser le front de sa « femme » qui serrait Peter comme un naufragé sa bouée.

Ils avaient tous les trois subit cette séparation comme une sorte de traumatisme qui les rapprocha d'autant plus suite à leurs retrouvailles.

-À ce soir, souffla-t-il.

Un grognement lui répondit, le faisant sourire.

-J'essayerai de rentrer tôt, promit-il.

Il ignorait si il était entendu par l'un des deux, mais il avait _besoin_ de le dire.

-J'y vais, conclut-il.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


End file.
